User blog:Chinaisimmortal/December 21, 2009
Hey guys! I've definitely had a lot of things planned for Christmas Break! What about you guys? I'm going to Vegas for a week. Yippee! All the gambling and poker....all right, well, I don't really like gambling. But I know its going to be fun anyhow! ^_^ So we're not putting up a Christmas tree this year (I know, sad, but we hardly ever!). But I'm going to see my cousins on vacation. They don't live there, they're just visiting too. Also, I'm going to the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam. I've heard there's not really much to look at the Dam, but who knows? Also, I'm super-scared of heights, so I wonder if I can survive the Grand Canyon, or I'll end up falling off the side? O_O I hope not. Tee-hee. By the way, the corrections that I made in China's profile about it being a girl, that was just for random purposes, so don't take it seriously. Also, the Grim Reaper one in the Episode 48 article was just pure randomness, too, so don't take it seriously either. See ya for now ! *blows kiss* ni zhi dao ni ai wo (even if you don't know me) ^_^ -Katie December 22, 2009 Ni Hao! Today was the last day of school before Christmas Break. At school, my mom wanted me to pass out cards to my teachers with my picture on it. I don't know whether it was to embarrass me or not, but all of my teachers liked them. Also, I was supposed to get braces yesterday, but my mom canceled the appointment due to the Vegas trip we are going on. She JUST recently found out that it was painful (although pretty much everyone knows it is) and she doesn't want them to ruin my vacation. Some of you probably looked at my page and thought, "Why does she hate Russia?" I really don't know why, but there's just something about him that I just HATE. It just makes me want to kill him. So, here are my favorite characters (in order) of my favorite characters that are part of the Axis Powers. 1. Japan (Honda Kiku) 2. N. Italy (Feliciano Vargas) 3. Germany (Ludwig) Too serious, grrrr! These are my favorite characters (in order) of my favorite characters that are part of the Allied Powers. 1. China (Wang Yao) Duh, haven't you seen my profile? :-) 2. America (Alfred F. Jones) I'm the hero! Ha ha ha! 3. This is a tie between England (Arthur Kirkland) and France (Francis Bonnefoy). I like England for no particular reason, but I also like France because he can just be HILARIOUS (even though I think he's gay) XD 5. And of course, Russia (Ivan Braginski). Boring, boring, boring vodka drinker. And there you have it! Also, my favorite versions of Marukaite Chikyuu are the ones of Chibitalia, Holy Roman Empire, France, England, America, and China! YAY! See you guys later! By the way, due to me being in Vegas, I might not fill out my blog for a few days due to no Internet connection. But maybe they have WiFi. Who knows? Also, if any of you have a Meez, my username is wo-ai-ni. Please add me as a friend! Caution though, my profile's in Chinese. ;-) Peace, love, and a happy environment! XOXO, -Katie December 23, 2009 Ciao everybody from Las Vegas! Well, a lot of hilarious things happened yesterday prior to arriving in Vegas. First of all, I ALMOST lost my cell phone at the airport, but they announced it over the PA that they had it at Gate A9. Second of all, at the airplane gate, they announced someone's name called Emily Condiment or something, but they said CONDOM at first! I was pretty much LOL'ing in my head! Finally, when we arrived at the hotel, our hotel room had somebody snoring in there, so we had to go get a new room. So, I was watching Episode 48 of Hetalia today, and it was always occuring to me that China hasn't made an appearance in like FOREVER. If they don't feature her in the next episode, I am going to hunt down the producer and then kill him! Ha ha, just kidding! I'm very patient, so I won't go into a mad rage! But the good thing about that is that I didn't see Russia for a long time either, so YIPPEE for that! And the part where Italy says "I sound like a fag!" was so weird, but really funny. XD Speaking of Italy, I had pasta for lunch, so I hope I don't grow Italy's characteristics. O_O I can see why Vegas is called Sin City now! There are a TON of strip clubs around (YUCK!) and there was this ad on this bus that had three girls wearing no tops, and one was pulling their underwear down! And then it said, "Hot babes at your door! Call this number!" I can't imagine why anyone would be interested in THAT! Unless if you are a pervert, of course. Well, tomorrow my cousin is going to arrive, so YAY! Also, I'm going to go see Ka by Cirque de Soleil at MGM Grand at 9:30 at night, so I'm sure it will be thrilling! Ciao for now! XOXO, -Katie from Las Vegas :-)